Earthkami
The Earthkami is the common name for the Kami, animist spirit, or manifestation of the planet itself. Mortal Lives and Identity The Earthkami is known to live mortal life after mortal life, rarely or never experiencing his true existence as a spirit. His lives are not bound to any species (including human). The day he is in possession of his full power ("awake") and is killed (as opposed to living a full life and dying naturally) is said to be the end of the world. As the Earthkami, he introduces himself as something that can be heard as "Endymion", though it is described as only the most comprehensible hint of his true name. Realm and Guardians The Earthkami has his own native plane of existence, colloquially known as the center of the Earth. It is inhabited by many spirits, lesser deities, or angels, and is described with a vaguely Grecian aesthetic. His guardian or servant spirits have been shown to include two females (Lethe and Mnemosyne) and five males (Helios, his messenger, and his four gem-titled generals: Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Zoisite). In the physical world, it has been stated that local kami exist to protect him in specific ways, because the planet (he) is incapable of protecting itself (himself). The Heart of the Earth Main article: Heart of the Earth An artifact taking the form of a many-faceted golden gemstone in an orb shape is known as the Heart of the Earth. A fist-sized version must always remain on the physical planet and must never be used to murder, lest that unnatural death taint the planet itself, and a massive version takes the place of the sun in the Earthkami's realm. It can be used to restore the Earthkami's memories in his mortal lives, and seemingly possesses great power to tempt mortal and even immortal persons. Possessing it has been shown to drive some beings mad with obsession, but others have been able to safely guard it for centuries. Power and Abilities When awakened, the Earthkami has demonstrated the ability to speak every language, including that of kami, intimate knowledge of all living things down to a person's true desires or memories, and the ability to calm or reason with beings that are not in their right minds, including the insane and even wrathful kami. He has not demonstrated any useful combat abilities, and the description of kami as his protectors because he cannot protect himself supports the conclusion that he likely has none. In his sleeping mortal form, he has shown psychometry (clairvoyance through touch) and prophetic dreams, but it's not known if these are common to him or the result of his mortal form's accident that "disconnected" him from his mortal life by losing his memories. Ki The ki of the planet can be described with an intricate network of ley lines, manipulable through feng shui. When the Earthkami is woken in the middle of a mortal life, the ki apparently rouses and shifts dramatically, and affects all living things in unpredictable ways. This effect begins with the least natural of living things (for instance, hybrids), but goes on to affect even completely mundane plants and animals. The result of this upset is worldwide madness in myriad forms, animals behaving unnaturally, random mutations, and even plants growing unnaturally. It can take more than a century to settle again even if he immediately leaves back to his realm, and much longer if he does not. Appearances The Earthkami has had an important role as: * Earthkami in Blood Angel Revolution (Universe) He has been mentioned in: * Earthkami in Mobius (Universe) See also Manifestation Creator Angel Kami Tsukumogami Category:Higher Powers